Even A Mockingjay Needs Love Sometimes
by GirlonFire23
Summary: Katniss and Peeta before the epilogue and after Mockingjay. Rated T because of violence and Peeta's tracker jacker situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! I'm sorry but Katniss may be OOC. Flames not accepted at all.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- <strong><em>I Will Forever Hate Tracker Jackers<em>**

_ "You Love me, Real or not real?" Peeta asked. "Real." I replied._

Hello, My name is Katniss Everdeen. I've been in two Hunger Games and survived a rebellion. My little sister, Primrose died months ago. I am trying to get over it, Peeta is staying at my house in Victors Village until he's sure I'm okay. My mother is staying also for a while, mourning with me. Peeta still has problems with the tracker jacker venom, he still has nightmares and "episodes". But, he loves me. And honestly, I love him was something with Gale, but he left for a job. I can't say that I wasn't upset. For a day I was, than there was Peeta. He was so much calmer than Gale and he listens to me. I know how girly that sounded but its true.

Anyway, my mother and I were watching Peeta paint Prim and I when I was 13 and she was 9. She looked so innocent then, so heartbreaking to think that she's dead. I remember that day when she exploded in front of me. I hadn't realized I was crying until Peeta hugged me and my mother rubbed my back. I let out a small cry than I let go of Peeta.

"Are you okay Katniss?" Peeta asked, he looked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine now. That painting looked so real." I replied, I looked at my mother who was staring at the unfinished painting.

"Mom? Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Of course, sweetie. Just remembering when you and Prim were young.

I took Peeta's hand and sat down on the couch, then my mother stood up and walked to Haymitch's garden. My mother started it so Haymitch has something beautiful to look at. Thats when everything went wrong. Peeta yanked my arm and pushed me into the wall with such force my mother and Haymitch came running in.

"You murderer! I'll kill you, Everdeen!" Peeta yelled in my face.

I was terrified. I've learned just to stay quiet or run, but now I frozen with fear. He lifted his palm and slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. I screamed and ran into the bathroom. While I was running, Peeta came to his senses and starting apologizing. I know its not his fault but its hurtful to think he would do that. I locked the door clutching my cheek and silently crying.

"Katniss! Katniss, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Peeta said, obviously next to the door.

"Peeta, give her a minute or two. She's just in shock." My mother told Peeta.

I heard them walk away, and when they did I opened the door a crack and peered through the open space.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Peeta cried into his hands.

My mother rubbed his back to somewhat comfort him. Then she looked at the bathroom door and saw me. She smiled and walked over, but I opened the door before her.

"Peeta? Its okay, I'm fine." I said to Peeta, who slowly looked up at me.

"Katniss! I'm so sorry! I-" He tried apologizing but I cut him off with a kiss. When he hugged me, I flinched a little but I guess thats normal. He dug his face in my hair which made me smile.

"I can never forgive my self Katniss. I'm sorry!" Peeta told me.

"Its okay Peeta. I'm fine." I said to him. He let go than we looked at my mother who was smiling and Haymitch who gave a grunt and drank his bottle of liquor.

"I'm going upstairs to clean up." My mother informed me.

"I'm going home." Haymitch mumbled then walked out the door.

I smiled at Peeta who smiled back.

"You love me still, Real or Not Real?"

"Real."

* * *

><p>My first HG fanfic so don't be harsh please! Review also. 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <em>The Capitol Is So Much Better Now<em>

I woke up screaming and crying and Peeta rousing me out of my misery. I was dreaming about Prim's, Finnick's, and Rue's deaths. I've been dreaming about all the bad things in my life and even the good thing seem to turn bad in my dreams.

"Katniss! Katniss its okay! Calm down,please." Peeta whispered in my air.

"Peeta..."I groaned before turning over and crying into his chest.

"Its okay,Katniss." Peeta keeps saying this until I finally calm down.

I slowly let go and get out of bed,sighing to myself and feel something cold grab my hand.

"Kat, are you sure you're okay?" Peeta asks, the worrying tone in his voice makes me smile.

"Yes, Peeta. Just nightmares." I say,trying to convince myself more than Peeta.

I put on a simple sunset orange tunic and black pants, i put my hair in a braid down my back. I walk downstairs to find Effie Trinket and my prep team sitting at the kitchen table with a terrified looking Peeta.

"Katniss! Oh how long your hair has grown!" Flavius says to me while admiring the braid.

"Katniss,dear. I got a call from President Paylor, she wants you and Peeta to go to the Capitol for interviews and the opening of the Hunger Games Memorial Building. A big,big day!" Effie says while walking around the living room.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"Twenty minutes." Venia answers.

"Oh joy." Peeta mumbles. I laugh until Effie glares at me.

My prep team whisks me away to the bathroom. They make me bath in a solution that smells like flowers. _Primroses. _I scream and jump out, Octavia runs in and realizes the problem.

"Oh Katniss! I'm so sorry! This is what Venia gave me!" Octavia squeaks out and drains the tub. She hugs me quickly before Flavius and Venia came in. I put on a pale green robe and stand in front of the mirror while my prep team does my hair and make up. The only alterations I allow them to do is put light brown highlights in my hair. They let my hair down in wavy patterns, they had to add extensions, glittering white eyeshadow, a thin line of eyeliner, pale pink lipstick , and skin color blush on my cheeks. They put on black leggings, a white sparkling tank top and white flats. I smile, because this is one of my favorite outfits.

"Cinna designed this. He said it was casual but gorgeous, like you." Flavius says.

"Its beautiful" Says Peeta who's standing in the doorway. His comment makes me smile again. He is wearing a white shirt, a blazer and black pants.

"Don't kiss right now! The rest of the makeup is on the train!" Effie says, pushing her way through Peeta to me. She grabs my wrists and smiles at me.

"He's right. But we have to leave now!" Effie says.

_**PAGE BREAK 33**_

On the train, reporters are there in the dining compartment asking questions.

"Katniss! How do you feel about going back to the Capitol?" One says.

"Its not as bad as it used to be I'm sure." I say and smile. Thats what Effie said, Speak then smile.

"Peeta! Did you gonna pop the question?" One asks. This one catches us off guard.

"We must leave! Dinner in ten minutes!" Effie squeals. For once, I'm grateful to Effie.

So Peeta walks me to my old compartment and I kiss him before I go in. I wash off the makeup and put on the same outfit I had on this morning but I leave my hair. Its too pretty to mess up. I walk to the dining room to find the reporters gone but Effie,& Peeta there.

I sit next to Peeta and eat my favorite meal.

"Tomorrow morning, you're going to eat, be prepared by your prep team and at the Capitol by noon." Effie says. Peeta and I nod. Out of nowhere, Peeta gives me a peck on the lips.

"Haven't kissed you in a while." He says.

"Its been ten minutes, Peeta." I answer.

He shrugs and smiles. When I'm done I go to my compartment to sleep but I scream so much in my sleep that I call for Peeta. He wraps his arms around my waist and I fall asleep morning, Effie calls for a "big,big,day!" and I start to get out of bed. I wake up Peeta but he is reluctant to wake up. He rolls over and I do the only thing I can think of to wake him. I kiss him and his eyes flutters open.

"Good morning Kat." He groggily says. I smile in response and he walks to his compartment.I put on a green t-shirt and jeans. I put on the flats from yesterday and go to the dining room. Lets skip to the preparations. Flavius styles my hair in a bun with a few strands loose, Octavia puts on all natural makeup and Venia puts me in a pale pink dress that flows to my knees and I wear light pink pumps. Its time to leave. I walk hand-in-hand with Peeta with is wearing a suit with a pale pink bow tie, which I find tacky but cute. Reporters snap pictures as soon as we step of the train.

"Katniss! Peeta! Beautiful Katniss! Handsome Peeta!" Reporters yell out to us. A few reporters are speaking in front of a camera.

"We are right outside the opening of the Hunger Games Memorial Building. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are just arriving on the scene." I hear one say.

Everything is great and I see Annie Cresta-Odair standing at the door next to Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! Kinda...This will be continued in a few chapters. Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the hunger games! Obviously, I love KatnissxPeeta. And I hate Gale. he's a douche. xD I hope I get Peeta's POV right! Send reviews about this so I know if I could write in his point of view again.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <em><span>Peeta Almost Kills Gale<span>_

_Peeta's POV_

When I see Gale, I notice he's glaring at me. Annie runs up to us with her newborn son Finnick Jr, he's like an exact replica of Finnick. Katniss is blinking back tears, I don't blame her.

"Katniss! Peeta! You are finally together!" Annie says. When she says that Gale comes up to Katniss.

"Yeah, finally." He says bitterly. I squeeze Katniss's hand and she smiles at me. _My god, she's beautiful. _The four of us walk inside the building, there are pictures of dead tributes and victors and there's plaques saying their name,home district and how they died. Theres a hall dedicated to alive victors. I see Rue's plaque and Katniss approaches it. It reads:

_ Rue Orchid,District 11_

_Rue died when she got caught in a net and a spear pierced through her stomach. She made an alliance with Katniss Everdeen from District 12. Unfortunately, Katniss did not make it in time to save Rue. Katniss sang while Rue died. She was only 12 years old._

Katniss burst into tears and before I could comfort her, Gale beats me to it. He smirks at me but doesn't notice Katniss trying to get out of his arms.

"Lay off her Hawthorne!" I say before I push him away and wrap my arms around Katniss. Gale's face is so red that if you put a tomato near his face you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"I've known her longer Mellark!" He pushes me away, but doesn't acknowledge that Katniss was sobbing. Finally, Annie hugged Katniss with one arm with newborn Finnick in the other.

"Catnip, I'm sorry." Gale apologizes, but she doesn't believe him.

"Get away Gale! I don't even know you anymore!" She yells at him before she runs into me.

Young Finnick started crying so Annie made a beeline for the bathroom to calm him down. Gale mumbles another apology and walks away. Katniss looks up at me with those gray eyes that made me blush for years. It still does. She giggles at my blush.

"Katniss Everdeen? Blushing? Wow." I tease. She punches my stomach and grabs my hand and we walk around the building.

_Katniss's POV_

When Gale tried to comfort me, I knew he trying to get Peeta mad. I felt disgusted. This wasn't the Gale Hawthorne I've known since I was 12. I looked at the dead tributes's pictures and smile. I see Thresh, Foxface whom I just found out her name is actually Nikita and much more. We walk down Hall of Victors and see Johanna, Annie, Peeta & me, and Finnick's pictures. I read his plaque:

_Finnick Odair, District 4_

_Finnick won the 65th Hunger Games at 14 years old. After the Second Quarter Quell, he married Annie Cresta and they had a baby boy. Sadly, Finnick died during the mission to kill Coriolanus Snow and never got to meet his son.__ His legacy will live on._

I sigh, blinking back tears. Annie walks through and reads it. She smiles, I expected her to break down or something. She got over her madness and can be happy again. Little Finnick giggles at Peeta.

"Hey buddy!" Peeta says in a baby voice that makes me and Annie laugh. Annie hands Finnick to him and he giggles again.

"Wow, don't you look a lot like your father." He says it in a baby voice but sadder. Finnick laughs again then falls asleep on Peeta's shoulder so Annie takes him back.

"It was nice seeing you guys again! I'll call you later!" Annie says then she leaves. I smile up at Peeta.

"You'll be a great father Peeta." I say.

"Do you want a baby?" He asks.

I thought about it for a minute than said, "Yes, I think I do. Someday."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! I'm sorry but Katniss may be OOC. Flames not accepted at all! Might be short. Sorry if it is! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-<em> An Engagement<em>

KPOV

I was standing hand-in-hand with Peeta waiting for the train to come. My mother was coming to District 12 from District 4. Peeta & I came back from the Capitol yesterday after a multiple interviews. I must have shown how nervous I was because Peeta squeezed my hand.

"Are you okay,Kat?" He asked.

"Yeah, just nervous" I answered.

"It'll be fine. Its just five days,how bad can it be?" He answered.

Oh,Peeta. How wrong you are.

When we got back home with my mother in Victor's Village, I was about to go insane.

"The pillows can go so nicely on _this_ side of the couch,Peeta", "That painting can look great upstairs,Katniss", "That bookshelf can look so great on _that_ side of the room" and things like that.

"MOM! I'm glad you're here, but please. This is my house, Peeta and I can decide where things go." I snapped. I immediately felt bad.

"Peeta and I?" My mother asked, she looked amused and happy.

"Um, Uh... MOM! Don't change the subject!" I said.

"Okay! I'm sorry,Katniss. Its just after Prim died, I'm trying to occupy myself with anything so I don't have to think about her." She said and looked sad.

"I'll make you tea,." Peeta offered.

"Thank you Peeta." My mother called after him.

Once Peeta was out of earshot my mother asked,"So, when is the big day?"My mother asked.

"Mother!" I snapped.

Once Peeta came back with the tea, we all sat at the kitchen table.

", may I ask you something?" Peeta asked my mother.

"Of course" She answered. She looked at me and I knew it was personal so I walked out and to the bakery.

When I came back, I pressed my ear to the door.

"Do you love her?" I heard my mother ask.

"I do, so much that it hurts." I heard Peeta answer. _Me, they are talking about me._ I knocked on the door and my mother opened the door.

"Hello Katniss. I have to go to Haymitch's house. I'll be back" She said. I walked in and sat down on the kitchen chair. Peeta looked scared and nervous. Then he sank down on one knee.

"Katniss Everdeen, I've loved you since I heard you sing when we were four. Will you marry me?" He proposed. He freakin proposed!

"Oh my god...Yes Peeta! I will marry you!" I answered,the ring was a silver band with a small diamond in the middle. Under the band said "I love you". We both stood up and I kissed him. Oh my god. I'm going to marry Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. And I am going to love every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the hunger games! Thanks for the reviews,alerts & favorites! Might be short. I'm sick :,(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <em>Who Told<em>_ Effie?_

I was walking through the district with my mother when I heard Peeta yell my name. My mother & I ran back to the house, scared what to find. I thought he was having another episode, but no. Who,or what, I found was Effie Trinket and a terrified Peeta. When I came in, Effie squealed with delight and lifted my hand that had my engagement ring on it. _Thats why._

"Katniss! Congratulations! I always knew you two would get married!" Effie squealed.

"Thanks,Effie. Who told you?" I asked.

"I did. I told her" My mother said. When I raise an eyebrow, she smiles and shrugs.

"Its wonderful news Katniss! I'm going to have so much fun planning your wedding!" Effie says. _Oh my freaking god._

Peeta chokes on his water but quickly recovers.

"You're what?" He says.

"I'm planning your wedding! By the way, its this weekend!" She informs us. By now, I'm ready to strangle Effie.

"What?" Me and Peeta yell.

"This weekend, is your wedding!" Effie repeats. Effie drags me to my bedroom and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Your dress fitting." Effie answers. She plucks about 5 dresses off the hook of the door. The first one is a sleeveless ball gown with tiered ruffles. Its beautiful, but not me. Its fits like a glove but I move on to the next dress. Its a chic and elegant column gown with sleeves. I love it. But Effie insists we move on. This one is a lace gown with lace sleeves. I like it but I don't love it. The next one is a beaded chiffon gown. I hate it, Its too girly. The last one is a halter gown. Its pretty, but also not me. I choose the second one because its simple & gorgeous. Effie pulls my hair back in a bun with a few strands hanging loose. I look radiant.

"You look beautiful Katniss!" My mother says, who's sitting on my bed crying.

"Mom, please don't cry. You'll make me cry too!" I say. The whole wedding thing finally hits me. _I'm getting married in three days!_

"Well, I must be going. By the way Katniss, your wedding will be in the backyard. It'll be great!" Effie squeals. By nightfall, my dress is tucked away in my closet and I'm laying in bed exhausted.

My head is laying on Peeta's chest and I'm about to doze off when he says,"Maybe Effie planning our wedding may not be such a bad idea.".

"Maybe not, but she's sure going to make it memorable" I answer.

"Thats the way its supposed to be, right?" Peeta says.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to put Katniss's wedding dress on my profile. Review! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**In the next chapter, which should be added this weekend or sooner, Its the wedding! So I need themes and an invite list in case I forget anyone. Also, for future chapters I need baby girl names. Please review or PM me with ideas! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the hunger games! Thanks for the reviews,alerts & favorites! Might be a little short. But you'll like it :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <em>The Wedding Part 1: The<em>_ Ceremony_

KPOV

**I was freaking out.** Mom was freaking out, Annie was freaking out, even Johanna was freaking out. We were in my bedroom,getting ready. I had my gown on,mom was fixing my hair, it was pin-straight and the ends were curled. Thats when it all set in, I was getting married today! In one hour to be exact. Annie was doing my makeup, a nude eyeshadow & blush and pale pink lip gloss.

"Oh my gosh! You're getting married!" Annie gushed. She was 8 months pregnant, she was pretty big. Johanna was engaged to a guy in 7 who seemed nice. Annie was my maid of honor and Johanna & Delly were my bridesmaids. The dresses for the bridesmaids and maid of honor was a sunset orange gown and they held orange and white lilies. We had to make Annie's dress a little bigger because she was getting so big so quickly. I wore an sunset orange sash at the waist and held an assortment of orange & white flower bouquet. There were roses (I objected to this one but Effie shushed me),tulips,carnations and daises. I was very colorful and pretty.

"Took Mellark long enough to man up and propose already." Johanna grunted. Everyone laughed.I looked at her and I could tell she was thinking about her big day. So when Annie was finished I walked to her.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"For you? I guess." She answered.

"No I mean for when you get married." I say.

"Yeah,but Effie sure as hell won't be planning my wedding." She answers. We both laugh until we realize the whole room is staring at us.

"40 minutes!" Effie informs us. I start getting scared,_Oh my my my god. _My whole backyard is where I'm getting married. Me nor Peeta are allowed to see it until we actually walk into the yard. Since Effie was in charge of almost everything, I was a little nervous. If there were primroses there, I'm going to stick an arrow in Effie's head.

"Oh Katniss! You look beautiful!" My mother said.

"You look golden!"Annie cried.

"Mellark is gonna be shocked shitless." Johanna said. I smiled and blushed.

"10 minutes! You have to go downstairs,now." Effie informs us. When I go downstairs, Haymitch standing there,smiling at me. We cross arms and start walking towards the backyard. I see the whole backyard decked out in Rue and Primrose flowers.

**_8 Minutes Later..._**

Peeta's POV

When I see Katniss and Haymitch, I start panicking. I look at my tux which had an spray-painted forest green lily in the right pocket. Then I look at Katniss's gown, she looks beautiful. Almost everyone wore orange, I guess because of they didn't wear orange, they wore green, that because of Katniss. Wow. Thats all I could manage to say. When she makes her way to the giant arch Effie shipped from the Capitol, we stare at each others eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the unification of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen." Plutarch announces.

"May I have the rings." Little Vick Hawthorne runs up to us and I take Katniss's hand and the ring was a simple silver band with small diamonds around it. I slip it on Katniss's finger and Katniss's slips my ring on my finger.

"The vows!" Plutarch announces. Haymitch gives me my vows but I refuse them.

"Katniss Iris Everdeen, I've loved you since we were five. (Cue the awes) When you sang at the assembly when we were younger, I never thought I had a chance to be with you. Now I'm marrying you, I love you." It all poured out of me like a river & I leaned over and kissed her. When we pulled away,Katniss recited her vows:

"Peeta, Its true that I never really noticed you until the reaping. But when you threw the bread when we were eleven, I never forgot it. You always know the right thing to say when I'm upset. You're charming,forgiving and kind. I love you, and thats Real."

"Do you,Peeta Mellark take Katniss Everdeen as your wife?" Plutarch asks.

"I do."

"Do you,Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark as your husband?"

"I do." Katniss says.

"You may now kiss the bride...Again." Plutarch says. When we kiss, the whole crowd cheers. We're married now. I married the girl I've loved forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? The reception will be up by Tuesday or Thursday! Review! B)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the hunger games! Thanks for the reviews,alerts & favorites! Might be a little short. But you'll like it :D ALSO! I have an announcement!**

**Two actually...**

**I have CRT exams coming up so I may not update for a week or two.**

**I completely forgot to add that Annie got remarried! So freakin sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <em>The Wedding Part 2: The<em>_ Reception_

KPOV

When Peeta & I walked down the aisle and to the reception area, everyone went crazy.

"Congratulations!" Annie called.

"So happy for you guys!" Delly yelled to us.

"More alcohol!" Haymitch yelled. Oh Haymitch...

When sat down to eat, Effie ran up to the stage smiling. Today she was wearing a bright pink dress with gold roses all over it. No seriously, the roses were spray painted gold and stitched on the dress. Also, her hair was in a normal bun but her hair was pink.

"Welcome,welcome! It is time for the first dance!" Effie announces. What? No, I will not dance! Peeta looked at me, smirking. he grabbed my hand and 'dragged' me to the dance floor.

"No Peeta! I can't dance!" I whisper to him.

"Trust me,Kat." He whispers back to me. He pulls me close and we sway side to side for a few seconds then he twirls me around until I get dizzy. He pulls me close again and we both spin around the floor. A few minutes later we sit down smiling. We eat lamb stew with plums. I was not prepared for what Effie was about to announce next.

"Alas, it is time for the father-daughter dance. The bride and her father come up please!" Peeta looks at me with wide eyes and before I know it, My eyes are filled with tears and I'm running into my bathroom. I know Effie didn't know about my father and i know she didn't mean for me to cry.

"Katniss,sweetie, please open the door." Peeta calls. So I do and he embraces me as soon as he walks in.

"Effie said she's sorry,she didn't know. She's crying because she thinks she ruined the wedding." Peeta tells me.

"No! She didn't! I just got upset." I reply.

About a half an hour later we return to the reception area and I make a beeline for Effie.

"Effie! You didn't ruin the wedding! I swear!" I reassure her.

"You swear?" She asked.

"On my life." I promise her. She hugs me and Haymitch grabs my hand and takes me to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You kids are like my children. So, I'll be your father today,sweetheart." He says.

"Thanks Haymitch. So much!" I reply. We dance for a while until Peeta comes up to us.

"May I?" He asks.

"Of course,Peeta." Haymitch replies. We dance for what seems like hours. Everyone begins to leave at around 1 a.m, and Peeta & I are laying on our bed. I'm wrapped in his arms and he is kissing my neck, I smile and blush.

"I love you,Katniss. So much." He says while kissing me.

"I love you too Peeta." I reply. I changed out of my dress and into one of Peeta's t-shirts and shorts. He is still kissing me,all over.

"It will be a great night." He says flirtatiously.

And a great night it was.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Review please! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the hunger games! Thanks for the reviews,alerts & favorites! Might be a little short.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <em>The First Day<em>

KPOV

Today, Peeta and I had out first fight. It was about my least favorite topic. _Children._ Its not that I hate kids, I just don't want my kids to be born into this kind of world. Its messed up and until recently,this country it was controlled by President Snow,then Coin and now it is controlled by President Paylor.

"Kat?" Peeta called.

"Yes Peeta?" I answered from our bedroom. When he came in, I smiled. He must of came back from Haymitch's house because he smelled like liquor and bread.

"Have you ever thought about having children?" That stopped me dead in my tracks. Why was he asking me this? He knew I don't want to have them.

"Peeta..." I started.

"No,seriously. I know that you don't want to have them. But really, think about it." He says.

"Peeta,I'm sorry but that is something I can't give you." I admit.

"Something you can't, or something you won't?" He suggests.

For some reason, this rubs me the wrong way.

"We've only been married a day and you're already thinking about children?" I ask.

"I'm only saying-" He started but I cut him off.

"No,Peeta! I won't have kids!" I yell.

"Katniss!" I cringe when he says that. "Theres no more Hunger Games! Why are so scared to have kids?"

"Because! I don't want them to know about them! What if Paylor changes her mind?" I say in a loud voice.

"She won't! You know she won't change her mind! She knows that the districts went through a hard time with the Games." He replies.

"Whatever,Peeta. I am not, I repeat NOT having children. Ever!" I yell. I don't even realize that I'm running to the door. Then,Peeta puts a hand on my shoulder while I'm opening the door.

"Kat,just please trust that Paylor won't change her mind? And believe me that everything will be fine?" He says. This shouldn't have affected me but it did. I slowly turned around to look at him.

"I'll think about it." This ended up taking fifteen years for me to actually say yes to having kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifteen years later... <strong>_

_KPOV_

My mother sent me a whole box full of pregnancy tests from District Four. Lately, I've been throwing up in the morning, having cravings and slight pains in my stomach. When I told her,she squealed for about five minutes then said I may be pregnant. I just took one test and it showed up positive. I grabbed another and tried.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled then picked up the test. It was positive. Two hours later, I had eighteen positive tests. I was pregnant. I put a hand on my stomach and breathed heavily. How was I going to tell Peeta? _When _will I tell him?

"Katniss?" It was Haymitch.

"Yeah?" I answered walking to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh there you are. Peeta just called and asked me to tell you that he'll be home late." He said.

"Oh. Why couldn't he call me?" I asked.

"I don't know I'm not your husband." He says in a slow,annoying voice. He looked behind me and saw everything.

"Katniss,are you pregnant?" He asked in a stern voice that I never heard before.

"Um Uh-"

"Katniss,are you pregnant?" He repeats.

"Yes." I answer. He smiles

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that? Heck, the whole district has been betting on when you'll announce that!" He admits.

"Wait,what?" I shriek.

"Not important. You need to tell Peeta." He says.

"I'm not even sure." I reply.

"He still needs to know." He tells me.

"Fine." I reply. As I'm walking to the bakery, I see townspeople smiling at me. When I walk in, I see Peeta and Leila,she's had a crush on Peeta forever. She was one of those girls who talked about gossip and boys and clothes. One of the girls that strikes me as slutty. Of course she's grown up and matured, but her crush never did. Peeta kept nodding at everything she said,not even paying attention.

"Its so great that you're a victor!"

"Your arms are so big! Its so handsome..."

"Hey Peeta!" I say.

"Hey Kat!" Peeta basically yells in relief. He hugs me and looks at me and mouths _thank you_.

"I need to tell you something,now." I say,implying that Leila should go home.

She doesn't.

"Leila, can you go? I'll see you later." He says.

"Okay! Bye Peeta! Later Katniss." She says then walks out.

"What did you need to tell me? You never come to the bakery unless its an emergency." He says.

"I know. Remember when we talked about having kids?" I ask,he nods.

"Wait,Kat, Are you pregnant?" He asks.

I nod. He breaks into a smile and hugs me.

"Oh my god. We're going to have a baby." he gushes.

"Woah,hold it. I'm having the baby. You just made it." I say while I am smiling.

I'm pregnant with Peeta Mellark's child. I can't believe that I was scared about this. I'm excited,for a short amount of time.

* * *

><p><strong> did you like it? Review please! :D Was it worth the wait? Sorry the ending sentence was weak. Did you guys like Woody Harrelson as Haymitch? I did. He was so funny and captured the character completely. Review! B)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the hunger games! Thanks for the reviews,alerts & favorites! Might be a little short because I have a math project to do. Doing Peeta's POV for this chapter. Sorry if its bad!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: <em>Wait,What?<em>**_  
><em>**

PPOV

I just got home from a short day at the bakery because there was a thunderstorm. When I walked in,I didn't see Katniss anywhere on the first floor.

"Kat? Where are you?" I called out. I heard a gasp and objects falling on the floor in the second story bathroom. I walked upstairs and Katniss ran out of the bathroom and almost fell on her bottom but I caught her before she could.

"Peeta! What uh, are you doing home already?" She stuttered.

"I closed the shop because of the rain storm." I said. "I'm going to take a shower." I kissed her nose and when I walked in the bathroom, I saw a box full of pregnancy tests.

"Wait,Peeta! I'm-"

"Pregnant." I finished for her. I looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, I am." She said, she looked happy and...scared? Yes,scared.

"Wow." I managed. I was so surprised, and so excited.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"About 30 seconds ago." She answered.

"You're pregnant" I say stupidly. _Obviously she is dumbass! _

"No,really?" She says sarcastically. The only time I've seen her ever been sarcastic.

I pressed my lips to hers and when she pulls away,she smiled and hugs me.

"By the way Peeta,I called-"

"Hello children!" A familiar voice called.

Effie.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short! I had writers block for this chapter and I had a big math project I have to do thats due on Tuesday. Yes, I said Tuesday.<strong>

**The winner for the poll is: Vivian Rue Mellark! The next poll will be up tonight or tomorrow :D**


	11. Chapter 11 AN

Okay i'm sorry you probably wanted an actual chapter. But i have two things to say. In the last two chapters, Katniss told Peeta that she was pregnant _twice. _The thing is, Peeta didn't believe her the first time in that chapter. But obviously did when he saw the tests. Sorry if you got confused! Also, I put up a poll on what their boy's name will be. Lastly, I don't know what to do for the next chapter. I think i'm going to make Katniss and Peeta go to the Capitol to see what the gender of the baby is. But i want to know what you think. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the hunger games! Thanks for the reviews,alerts & favorites! I'm splitting this up because I hate making long chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: <em>The Gender Part One<em>_  
><em>

**KPOV**

Effie. Oh god why? Please let it be an illusion. Maybe its just pregnancy hormones. Please just let it be hormones...

"Hello?" She called again.

"Effie?" Peeta called out.

"PEETA!" Effie cried. She ran upstairs and hugged Peeta so hard that he stumbled back.

"Hey Effie." Peeta. Effie got off Peeta and hugged me.

"KATNISS! Its been so long!" She let go and beamed at us. Then she noticed the tests.

Crap.

"OH MY GOD! Katniss are you pregnant? You're pregnant aren't you? YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" She rambled. She kept going on and on about how excited she was. I tuned out for about fifteen minutes when I heard "I'm taking you two to the Capitol!"

"Wait What?" I ask.

"I am taking you and Peeta to the Capitol to find out the gender of the baby!" She exclaims.

"Oh Effie, you don't have to. We'll just be surprised." Peeta kindly declines.

"Oh I must! And i'm not going to leave this house until you agree to come!" She says.

She didn't even give us time to react. She gently pushed us out the door and we walked down stairs to the train.

"What about clothes and other stuff?" I ask.

"They'll have it on the train! No worries!" She informs us.

We wait five minutes in the hot summer heat, it was the last week of summer until autumn comes so it was still pretty warm. I feel movement in my stomach and began to panic. Effie informs me that he or she was just moving, nothing bad. Finally, the train arrived, Effie ushered us inside very quickly, well as quickly as she could in seven inch heels.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait until we find out the gender! Oh and Katniss? I think you'll be very pleased about your doctor." She says.

"Who is it? Dr. Aurelius?" I ask.

She doesn't answer but gives a slight smile. I tilt my head in confusion as she walked to her compartment. Peeta shrugs and takes my hand.

"Whoever it is,we'll be happy about him or her right?" He asks. I nod in response.

"I really hope so." I say.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning: 7:39 A.M<em>

**KPOV**

I woke up and walked to the mirror. I am surprised to see a bump already. That must mean i am a few months along. I breath deeply in panic until I feel Peeta's arm wrap around me and he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning beautiful" He greets. Then he notices my scared expression. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm just nervous about today." I admit.

"It'll be fine. We have about two hours until we have to leave. So until then why don't you take a shower and relax?" He suggests.

"Okay" I answer, I get a towel and clothes. Throughout the whole shower I kept thinking about the gender and names and my mind begins to imagine what it would be like to have a child. To watch him or her grow up and have children of its own. I smile at the thought and staying with Peeta throughout this whole thing.

"Kat?" Peeta calls.

"Yes,Peeta?" I answer.

"Its been an hour do you want to start getting ready now?" He asks.

"Yeah just a minute!" I answer. I get out,dress and dry my hair. I walk out the bathroom to finish getting ready. At 9:30 we leave the compartment to the exit of the train.

"Katniss! Peeta! You're ready early,lets go!" She exclaims. She's way too happy this morning, I keep wondering why.

When we get to the doctor's office, I see why.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating last weekend. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Review who you think the doctor is!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the hunger games! Thanks for the reviews,alerts & favorites! Might be a little (really) short, I have writers block about this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: <em>The Gender Part Two<em>_  
><em>

**KPOV**

Johanna and my mother. Thats who I see. I wasn't too surprised to see my mom, but Johanna? What was she doing here?

"Johanna?" Peeta exclaims.

"Hey guys!" Johanna asks. Thats when I see a baby in a stroller next to her and a ring on her finger.

"Johanna, is that baby yours? And are you-"

"Married yes. And yes, she's my child." Johanna answered. "Her name is Jaylee."

"Oh. She's beautiful" Peeta compliments. She smiled in response. This is not what I expected. Sure, I was happy for her, but I just didn't expect Johanna Mason to be married and a mother.

"Anyway,its time to find out the gender of your baby." My mother cut in. I took a deep breath and Peeta squeezed my hand. He must be nervous as well.

We walked into a medium sized room with various machines. I laid down on the metal bed,the most uncomfortable thing ever, and watched as Johanna helped my mom with the machines. Peeta's gaze flickered from me to Johanna to my mom to me again. He must be really nervous.

"Peeta,are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah just scared." He answered.

"It'll be fine. I'm scared too." I tell him.

"Okay, here we go." My mom says excitedly. She puts some kind of gel on my belly and starts rubbing the needle thing on my belly. After a few seconds we see an image on the screen. Peeta & I's lips grew into a smile.

"Its a girl." My mom says simply. I let out a happy laugh and wipe a tear off my face. Peeta kisses my forehead and whispers an I love you to me.

I'm so happy that I don't notice my mother crying or Peeta with tears in his eyes.

After about ten minutes, I get up off the bed and smile. Peeta wraps his arms around me and puts a hand on my belly. We also find out that I am four months along. We just stay there for while until its 11:00 and Johanna tells us its time to leave. We say our goodbyes and then we go on the train. I am so happy, no words can describe my life right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review please! :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the hunger games! Thanks for the reviews,alerts & favorites! Over 16,000 hits so far! Wow thank you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: <em>Letting It All Sink In &amp; Its Ba-a-a-a-ck...<em>

_**KPOV**_

In our compartment, I was laying in bed, annoyed. I was trying to fall asleep for about two hours now, and **nothing **& to make matters worse, my stomach hurt badly.I rolled over and checked the time, 2:27 a.m.. I rolled over to Peeta, who has his back to me, and nudged him.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep,I think its because of the baby." I say. He groans sleepily.

"Does your stomach hurt?" He asks.

"Yes. Do we have any painkillers?" I reply. When he doesn't answer I nudge him again.

"Peeta?" I say. I repeat & I realize that he fell asleep.

"PEETA!" I yell, but then I felt my stomach churn and I rush to the bathroom. I groan and throw up, I feel Peeta hold my hair and rub my back. I stand up, still weary from throwing up.

"Morning sickness?" Peeta asks.

I nod as I brush my teeth and breath deeply, trying to calm my racing heart. He puts an arm around my waist and one on my growing belly.I am four months along and I feel like hell. Like, add being punched in the face and stomach and then falling in lava, thats how I feel right now.

"Its okay, only a few more months." He tries to reassure me.

"Few months? Its five almost six months Peeta!" I snap.

"It'll be fine Kat." He replies. I roll my eyes at his response.

"Easy for you to say, you're not carrying a pain in the ass baby in your stomach that decides to kick the crap out of you at any random moment." I say.

In response, Peeta just smiles. "We'll be home soon, Kat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Hour Later... At Home In District Twelve<strong>_

_**KPOV**_

As soon as we got home, I collapsed on the couch and slept for hours. Peeta went into the office to paint, I guess. In my dream, I see me,Peeta and a little girl. She had dark brown hair & blue eyes. Thats when I realized that she is my daughter, Me and Peeta's.

_"Mommy! What is daddy doing?" She asks. She points toward a wall where I see Peeta punching a wall with his back facing me. He turns toward me and sneers._

_"MUTT! Dirty mutt. I'll kill you!" He snarls. His eyes, that what truly frightened me. They weren't the same blue eyes, that were a glowing green._

_"Daddy! Stop! You're hurting mommy!" The girl yells. I look down and see Peeta's hands are wrapped around my neck._

_"Mutt..." He says. Then he stops strangling me but he grows long claws and he lunges at me._

_"NO!" The girl screams._

I wake up with a start. I breath heavily and look around.

"Peeta?" I call. Thats when I hear the grunting and muffled screams coming from the bathroom. When I get there, Peeta is gripping the sink and his head is down. He's having a hallucination.

I panic then run to Haymitch's house and bang the door.

"Haymictch!" I yell.

"What?" He says.

"Peeta is having a hallucination! Please help!" I shriek.

He follows me back to the house and to the bathroom where Peeta is in the corner trying to fight the hallucination. The sink is cracked and the edge is broken off.

"No Katniss go to my house. Its too dangerous. He might hurt you, the baby or both of you.

"Haymitch! He's my-"

"Husband I know, I was at the wedding but you need to stay at my house. Please." He says. I hesitate then run over to Haymitch's.

I hate being so far away from Peeta when he's like this. But Haymitch is right, I can't harm an unborn child. It's not Peeta's fault that he's like this but I begin to wonder if it was a good decision to become pregnant. Its hazardous but I love Peeta and I know he wouldn't hurt me intentionally. Also, even if he does go into a hallucination, I know to go to Haymitch's house, or just let him be until its over or comfort him if its not too bad.

After about two hours, I dozed off into a dreamless sleep, thank God. I woke up to Haymitch shaking me awake.

"Katniss! Its okay, you can go home now" He tells me.

"What?" I ask sleepily.

"Its over, you can go home." He repeats.

"Thank you Haymitch!" I say and hug him. At first he was surprised but he hugged me back.

"So its a girl huh?" He asks and points to my stomach.

"Yes, it is. How did you know?" I ask.

"Peeta told me. Should of seen his face. He was smiling like an idiot, that boy." He replies. I smile and thank him again, then I go home.

"Peeta?" I call.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls back. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He panics and puts a hand on my stomach.

"I'm fine. But you hurt the sink pretty badly." I joke. He smiles then hugs me.

"I'll fix it tomorrow, but right now I just want to be with you." He says into my neck.

And I'm perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review please! :D I tried to make it longer but I'm not good at long chapters. 1,049 words! :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the hunger games! Thanks for the reviews,alerts & favorites! Over 18,000 hits so far! Wow thank you! This chapter is about two months after the last chapter, so Katniss is six months pregnant now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: <em>Learning About Johanna Mason<em>_  
><em>

_**KPOV**_

Blood & tears. Thats all I see in my dream,but then I see Prim and Rue walk up to me. They look so real that I want to touch them. But when I do, my hand passes straight through them.

"Why didn't you save us Katniss? We were right in front of you, you could of saved us." They say in unison. Then Finnick and Cinna walk next to them. Lastly, my father shows up in front of them. I want to run but I can't move. Its like my feet are glued to the ground.

"You could of saved us...You could of saved us all. It should of been you,Katniss Everdeen."

I wake up to Peeta holding me and trying to calm down. I turn around to him and cry into his chest. I tell him about the dream and he just lays there and listens.

"Peeta!...It was so realistic. It was terrible!" I cry into his chest.

"Its okay,it was just a dream." He comforts.

About an hour later, I finally calm down and look at the time. **_8:47 a.m._**I groan and attempt to get out of bed. Key word: Attempt. Being six months pregnant, it take ten minutes to just stand up. After about five minutes, Peeta gets bored of watching me fall over on my face so he helps me stand up.

"I swear I think I'm carrying a freaking whale/alien child." I say. Peeta chuckles.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He jokes. I roll my eyes and walk downstairs. I see Haymitch and suppress a groan. I love him like a father but while I'm pregnant, his sarcasm is very annoying.

"Careful,sweetheart." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Haymitch." I growl. He puts his hands up in defense and roll my eyes again.

"I got the mail for you." He informs me. I thank him, I look at the pile.

Advertisements for Capitol nail polish & hairspray.

Bills, which Peeta takes care of.

More advertisements

Then, I look at the last piece of mail & open it.

_"From Johanna Mason-Stoneson, District Seven,Panem_

_To: Katniss Mellark,District Twelve,Panem_

_Brainless,_

_I'm writing this letter to tell you what has happened to me after the war. I'm not getting into detail because I have a high-maintnance daughter to care of. Reminds me of you actually. Anyway, about five years after the war, I met this guy named Jaime Stoneson in D.7, tall and exactly like me. Five years later, we got married and had a girl named Evelyn. Now, she's ten years old and she can be irritating sometimes. But, I love her anyway. And, I'm pregnant again,found out the day after you left the Capitol. Speaking of which, I work at the hospital with your mother part-time but I quit since I got pregnant. So thats all that you need to know,write back or call or something._

_ ~Johanna_

After almost twenty years, she still calls me brainless. I smile to myself. I show Peeta & Haymitch and they have the same happy/shocked reaction.

"Good for her. Its about time she gets some happiness." Haymitch says.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"When Johanna was four, her father & mother separated. Johanna lived with her mother and older sister. & younger brother. An abusive woman her mother was. A year later, her sister Evelyn died of illness. She left Johanna all alone with nobody except her brother and her abusive mother. Her mother always hit her & her brother. Then, when Johanna was reaped, her mother never came to say goodbye. Only her father and brother. After she won,Snow tried to persuade her into prostitution, but she refused. Thats when Snow killed her family and her friends. She never got to say goodbye to her mother, it always guilted or not, that woman was still her mother. Its good that she gets some happiness now." Haymitch tells us.

"Oh,wow. I never knew that." I say.

"She didn't want you to know. Only her mentor,Finnick and I knew." He says.

Johanna named her daughter after her late sister. I pull Peeta & Haymitch close, but not too close because of my huge stomach.

"I'm so lucky to have you kids alive and well." Haymitch says.

And he meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review please! :D I felt a little awkward writing Johanna's history. Hope you liked it!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16AN

**I'm sorry, you probably thought this was a chapter but I have really bad writer's block. So, I need your help to make the next chapter. Send me in a review or PM, what you think/want the next chapter to be about. The winner will get a preview of the next chapter. Thanks! :D**

** ~GirlonFire23**


End file.
